It's a mobs life
by Sidstriker2000
Summary: A story told from the point of view of mobs. Action? Comedy? Romance? Find out here! I will do each mob in turn.
1. Mob bullies

**The Zombie**

* * *

I awoke. It was dark, but I could see very well somehow. I looked around me, at the cube land(Love that song). I'm near a small hill, and there is a skeleton next to me. He clatters out "I'm Skelly. Lets go find some grass." I nod. We walk for a bit across the rolling hills, and come across some tall grass. Another zombie, with a helmet and shovel made of iron on, walks up behind us and startles Skelly. Skelly turns and shoots. The arrow catches the zombie in the eye. The zombie falls and dies. I pick up his helm and shovel, and put on the helm. Skelly looks down at the dropped items, and picks up a leather helm. "I like this" he says and puts it on. Suddenly, we hear a hiss. We turn around to see an enderman, two creepers, and three zombies looking at us. Skelly steps forward and says "Hi, I'm Skelly. This is my zombie friend. He doesn't talk mu-" The enderman cuts off Skelly with a fist to the face. The creepers step forward and one starts to hiss. I swing the shovel and decapitate the exploding one. The other looks shocked as I run him through. Two zombies step forward, and I toss gunpowder in their faces. I then sing around to decapitate both zombies. I look over to see how Skelly is doing. The third zombie lies on the grass, with an arrow in its chest, and Skelly is keeping the enderman back with his bow. I step forward and impale the enderman. He turns to dust, and I pick up his pearl. The sun starts to rise, and me and Skelly step under the cover of a nearby jungle biome. Suddenly, in the hills me and Skelly fought in, a player spawns.

* * *

**They're either going to be friends with the player, leave him alone, or he is going to attack them and they murder him. Vote now!**


	2. Players don't understand!

**The votes are in... they are going to maul him! Yay! I have twisted** **readers!**

* * *

I walked up to the person, and tried to say hi. Tried. He looks at me and screams. He swings an axe at my head, but it just makes my angry. I swing down on his chest and hear a crunch. He screams, and I decapitate him. Skelly walks up, protected by his helm. He picks up a shiny green thing stares at it, then tosses it aside to pick up a stick. I find a diamond shovel. We start walking, for a long time into the night, and find a big dark purple square with light purple swirly stuff in it. I don't like the look of it, so I destroy it. An enderman walks up to us, and says "Hey. Got any dirt?" Skelly responds "Yeah, two pieces." He says "Yay!" And we give it to him(Read Lord Lizalfos. He's hilarious). Finally, me and Skelly come upon a cave. "Let's stay here. It's nice." We now have a Creeper neighbor, and I learn that creepers don't die, they just teleport with a bang.

* * *

**Who should I do next? Also, I'm getting no feedback. None. If I get no feedback, than I won't make more stories! Minecraft hub is getting lonely!**


	3. Endy gets upstaged

**Thank you so much for the reviews and the suggestions! You made me remember why I have followers! And now, the enderman!**

* * *

I walked through the forest, whistling. I held a dirt block in my hand, and that was the reason of my happiness. Then, a creeper walked up to me and asked to be friends. I accepted, and the creeper grinned in his upside-down way. We walked for a bit, talking about sand, when we came to a jungle biome, with an ocelot in front of it. Creeper jumped back hissing, but I stepped forward and punched the cat right along its spine. I felt the spine crack, so I turned into my next blow to the gut that tore through skin and flesh, spilling blood and organs all over the- **Hey Hey Hey! **What? **I run a clean story here, and you're make all of these disgusting descriptions! **But it's what happened. **I don't care! It's ridiculously inappropriate! **But- **No 'buts'! You're fired! Get out! Maybe I'll bring you back, but not as a Narrator! (turns to Creeper) Now you shall narrate.** Uh... hi. I'm the Creeper. I don't want to explode on you, so let's be friends! That's all I can say. Oh, and after the cat was gone, I lived in a forest for a while, waiting for someone to be friends with. I found a silverfish named Insectoid. Yay.

* * *

**Did I do the right thing here?**


	4. Goodbye My Friends!

**Im am posting this, and I know its going to make all of you scream and pull out your hair, but this account is going dormant. It might start up again, and I might be able to slip in a few chapters on the popular stories, but overall I am leaving to focus on my youtube. The channel is not yet created fully, but when it is I will post the name at the bottom of my profile, along with my server. But... I will still be reading reviews and PMs. So tell me: Should I do more comedy? Drama? Should Searching for Civilization get a sequel? Am I good at first person? Should I try more P.O.V.s? Anything you want to tell me, now is the time. Peace out (insert adjective) army!**


End file.
